


"I'm Going to a Conference and I Want the Station to Be Here When I Get Back." (and Other Things Ryan Thinks You Should Know)

by Atlas_M_33



Series: From the Inbox of David Maddox, Chief of Station Security: EOS 10 [2]
Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, List Fic, M/M, References to Akmazian, Ryans going to a medical conference, Slice of Life, What chaos will be sown in his absence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_M_33/pseuds/Atlas_M_33
Summary: When David gets to his desk on what passes for Monday morning in deep space, he’s got a message from one Ryan Dalias beeping unread in his inbox.OR:The transcript of a voice message left by Head of Surgery Doctor Ryan Dalias for the attention of Chief of Station Security David Maddox, concerning set precedents, Shenanigans, and signs to look out for that indicate the End of This Timeline.
Relationships: Ryan Dalias & Jane Johns, Ryan Dalias & Levi | Arule Delatro Levithian III, Ryan Dalias/David Maddox
Series: From the Inbox of David Maddox, Chief of Station Security: EOS 10 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	"I'm Going to a Conference and I Want the Station to Be Here When I Get Back." (and Other Things Ryan Thinks You Should Know)

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey Atlas, you never churn out fics this quickly, what's up with that?_  
>  Well y'all, this is called avoiding your WIP because the words won't go. Jane Johns' List was never supposed to have a sequel but then this happened. Who knows, maybe they're'll be a third.  
> Un-betad, all mistakes are mine.

A five minute cheat sheet of things that you should know about EOS 10, the med-staff, the possible unraveling of space-time, and plants. (I know this is kind of a lot, but everything on this list is here for a good reason.)

  1. Anything that comes through customs with Levi’s name on it needs to get quarantined until you know for a fact that it doesn’t: 
    * Eat people
    * Affect or alter human neural patterns and baseline chemical processes 
      * Affect or alter _non-human_ neural patterns and baseline chemical processes
    * Grow at an uncontrollable rate due to the atmospheric composition of the station
    * Contain microscopic nanites that accelerate healing, allowing people to kill you multiple times for no reason
  2. If some guy named Ben shows up looking for me and spouting off stuff about time unraveling, please tell him that I’m busy and I’ll worry about the apocalypse when I get back. 
    * If a guy named Akmazian or ***unable to transcribe*** _Robin Hood,_ shows up, please toss him in a cell until I can come strangle him for several different reasons
  3. If you find Doctor Urvidian hanging off the 12th level of the promenade just remind him that if he offs himself his infirmary will go to shit and it’ll be his fault for leaving Jane and Osolong in charge. 
    * You’ll know he’s up there because of the dude with the misspelled “Jackass” sign covered in purple glitter
  4. Anything the Quartermaster tells you about me is a _filthy lie._
  5. I asked the Interface to keep a sensor out for irregularities in the quantum signatures onboard the station, so she might tell you if she finds something weird. 
    * Maybe don’t investigate airlocks by yourself though, she almost vented Jane once by accident 
      * I hope
  6. I left Morpheus enough food to last until I come home but he’s a little monster sometimes when he’s lonely so if you don’t mind checking in on him I’d really appreciate it. 
    * If you do stop by, I moved Audrey II to the bathroom to keep her away from Morpheus, please make sure the door is still closed
  7. If Lieutenant Commander Jane Johns gets detained for anything and starts talking about “Jane-ing” her way out you should probably avert your eyes. 
    * If she _is_ detained and starts complaining, please tell her I said that if it was important she wouldn’t have gotten caught at all so it’s entirely her fault for not trying hard enough
  8. The abandoned cargo bay at the bottom of the station is never abandoned. 
    * Seriously, no matter how empty it looks someone will be down there doing something they’re not supposed to be 
      * Sometimes it’s Jane and me though, so don’t worry too much
  9. Please try not to get caught up in any more underground fighting rings without competent medical staff on standby. 
    * Doctor Urvidian only counts if he’s in a good mood
    * Jane only counts if Levi is not present
    * Levi does not count, no matter how many times he insists that his experience with _"catching and surviving nearly every illness known to the Alliance”_ should serve as a stand in for a valid medical license 
  10. Listen, I just want to go _one week_ without the station getting attacked or Levi nearly killing us with a plant or someone trying to kidnap my brain. If that week has to happen while I’m off station at a medical conference hearing about how barbaric Earth surgery used to be then so be it. I believe in you.



Good luck, they’re your problem till Friday,

Ryan Dalias

Head of Surgery, EOS 10

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that as a reader your feedback is an Important part of the creative process!!! Comments > than kudos but both make me weep tears of joy and other emotions!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
